


Taking Care of Each Other

by AllisonMikaelson



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Or not, but it's up to you, it's not that bad at all, mentions of torture but like, sometimes i just look at their relationship as more of a qpr, this could be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonMikaelson/pseuds/AllisonMikaelson
Summary: This isn't great, like at all, but I'm depressed and wanted to feel productive! Besides, my brain doesn't want to focus on what I need it to, and I've been wanting to write something for these two.





	Taking Care of Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't great, like at all, but I'm depressed and wanted to feel productive! Besides, my brain doesn't want to focus on what I need it to, and I've been wanting to write something for these two.

Aziraphale is a soldier of Heaven, and Crowley is a soldier of Hell. They shouldn't be friends. They shouldn't get along. They shouldn't have the feelings that they do for each other. But that doesn't stop them from caring for each other, from having those feelings.

Heaven is meant to be a good place, but Crowley and Aziraphale both know that's not really the truth. People think Heaven is great, but they've both been there. They've both fought for them. They know just how awful it is.

Aziraphale has never been to Hell, but he can only assume it's worse. If the place rumored to be so great is a torturous monstrosity, the place considered worse has to be, well, Hell. 

They don't talk about it much. If either one of them tries to talk to the other about the head offices, the one being asked will just shy away and try to change the subject. So they stop trying. They both know the other will listen if they want to talk, but they also know that they never will. It's just how it is. 

They always check up on each other, though. They see the bruises and burns on each other. They think about what must of happened, and it hurts them to know that the other was hurt by the people they're basically forced to be loyal to. 

They do whatever they can to take care of each other. It's small things, mostly. There isn't too much they can do, anyway. They bring each other things they like. They give each other massages and kiss the bruised and damaged spots. They do everything they can, even if they can never talk about it.

Knowing that they have each other helps. They just hope that one day it won't be something they have to hide. They hope, one day, that taking care of each other won't be a result of such bad things. They hope that they'll be together, and they hope that they'll be okay. Even if that day takes a while to get to.


End file.
